


For the Homeworld

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Full of plot twist, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bigbang, a squad formed to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial threats, is facing a new enemy. And this, dear readers, is possibly their last mission.





	For the Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an entry for Bigbang Drabbles Festival on asianfanfics.com under the alias Daddy Seungri's Little Girl. Since it should be no more than 1,200 characters, apologies for the crappiness.

 

 _ **The deep growl reverberated throughout**_ the space along with the loud thud. The glaring red beam coming from one of the indicator lights on Daesung and Youngbae’s station had been warning the three men in the cockpit voicelessly for the past minutes.

They were in a danger.

The third man was sitting upfront, his gaze was eyeing the empty space before him warily. Once or twice, he saw the silhouette of the darkness, flashing at the same speed of light so he was still unsure what creature that had made him decide to perform a saucer separation once the main ship was abandoned earlier.

He pressed a button on his command board. “Any visual, Seungri?”

A few meters below, two guys were as frightened as the other three in the cockpit. The duo, Seungri and Seunghyun, barely twitched as their fingers clutched the black sticks mounted on their sides tightly, ready to fire.

“Seungri?” Jiyong called him once again; his voice was nearly lost amidst the loud growl that told them nothing but bad news. “Do you copy?”

“Y-yes…” Seungri gulped; the cold sweat discomforted him under the layers of space suit. “Yes, Captain.”

“Visual?”

“No.”

“We still cannot contact Earth but haven’t lost our shields. Don’t worry. Youngbae had to transfer the power to keep them intact, but I promise we’ll kill whatever this creature is for destroying our ship. Seungri, Seunghyun, keep your eyes peeled.”

“Roger,” Seunghyun’s voice remained calm, although Seungri could see the wild gaze in his partner’s eyes.

”Whatever you see… fire at will. Alright, I’m out.”

A quiet whirring sound came from Seunghyun’s seat as the guy moved his position; their chairs were back to back, allowing them a 360-degree vision. The mysterious lump was still inside Seungri’s throat, choking him with the sense of uneasiness. Seunghyun had been too quiet since they had to jettison the back half of their ship—and quiet Seunghyun was never a good news.

“Hey, Seungri…”

Seungri blinked.

“It’s been a great pleasure to work with you, you know? And with all those guys too. I thought working with a bunch of poozers1 like you was the worst thing ever… Glad that I was wrong.”

“Yo, Seunghyun,” Youngbae chimed in. “Don’t worry; our feeling was mutual.”

“Yeah, right…” Daesung’s chuckle joined. “Although I was the one who thought of you as a poozer instead. And thanks for allowing us to steal your foods all the time, dude.”

There was another thud, louder than before and with a greater force that quaked the ship—Seungri barely managed his steady grip around one of his controllers and Seunghyun cussed (“Dirty curse word!”). The sudden, mysterious attack soon ended, but it left nothing but another form of silent anxiousness engulfing them.

“Code red! Code red!” Daesung’s husky voice echoed in their ears, breaking the silence. “An unidentified creature has breached our last defense. Seungri, Seunghyun, ready?”

“Always,” answered both of the guys at the same time. Their eyes were focused on the expanding universe before them. The fear fueled their determination and they were ready to aim at whatever it was that would harm their Earth.

After all, they were the members of Bigbang, a squad formed to protect their homeworld from the extraterrestrial threats.

 

*

 

Jiyong refused to accept the fact that this might be his last mission, even when the danger finally took its form. One moment earlier, he saw nothing but the dark space, but after the last attack, the nothingness suddenly morphed into a pair of amber-colored eyes, glowing with peril. The pitch-dark pupils closed down into the mere vertical slits, one for each eye.

The creature only let out another deep growl rumbling from the darkness inside it. Is monster even real? Jiyong suddenly wondered, unable to take his eyes off of the creature. The eyes aside, none of the three men inside the cockpit managed to see the rest of it for it suddenly disappeared.

But the glaring red didn’t stop blinking on the monitor. Youngbae received another warning written on his own monitor, and the moment Daesung screamed (“Smelly socks!”), Jiyong immediately knew that the worst was coming real soon…

“Code red! Code red!” Daesung delivered the warning. “An unidentified creature has breached our last defense. Seungri, Seunghyun, ready?”

The answer they heard from Seunghyun and Seungri was surprisingly solemn, “Always.”

Jiyong didn’t break his stare from the unknown danger awaiting as he fixed his posture. “Youngbae, Daesung, Seunghyun, and Seungri… I’m truly honored to work with you. We’ve sworn a sacred oath to protect our Earth. We’ve met and fought countless celestial creatures. We’ve been on a great battle to protect our galaxy alongside other guardians. We’re Bigbang, and big bang never means the end of our universe. And even though we’d d—”

“Jiyong…”

The fear, already growing inside the captain for a while, clenched his chest mercilessly upon hearing the voice. It came from nowhere, but it was also everywhere. And to hear his name spoken by such horror…

“Jiyong…”

“Wh-who… who are… you?”

“Jiyong…”

And then he heard another loud thud, soon followed by the screaming that came through the speaker; it was Seungri and Seunghyun’s.

Two of them had fallen.

The siren blared, deafening them with its high-pitched volume. Jiyong pressed his lids tightly and sunk his incisors deep into his lower lip. Fear, regret, sadness… everything was churning in his chest, assaulting him with no pity.

But at least, he should know who or what would kill him soon… and the thought flicked a flame inside his chest, freeing it from all the mixed feelings piling up before. “Who are you?” Long gone was the tremble from his voice as he focused his eyes; whatever it was out there was watching him. And Captain Kwon Jiyong would never end his life looking like a weakling in front of his enemy. “Answer me! Who are you? Were you sent by someone to destroy our Earth?”

The mysterious eyes returned and brought another pair of orbs filled with forceful darkness. The two creatures began to take their form along with the answer Jiyong assumed to be the last thing he’d ever head before he fell into the arms of Death:

“No. I am your father, and playtime is over, kids. Hurry, we’ll use the table for dinner. And Jiyong, have you fed Ai? I can’t stand listening to your cat meowing all the time!”

A grin nearly cut the little boy’s face into two as Jiyong quickly grabbed his cat and squished the pet under his tight hug. “Ouchie… Poor, poor Ai. Come come, let’s eat now!”

“Eeeehh??? So it’s over now???” Seungri complained loudly, earning him a pinch on his thigh by Seunghyun.

“Don’t scream in my ear, Seungri!” yelled the eldest of the kids—Seunghyun was 7 this year, and he hated it so much because turning 7 meant he had to eat his vegetables.

Youngbae and Daesung had crawled out of their “spaceship”—the space under the dining table. “The last one to touch Jiyong’s dad should return all the chairs!” And of course, they already planned it without telling the others, as always.

 

**E N D  
**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Note**

1 Poozer = “Useless, stupid, stinking rookies”—a term used by Green Lantern Kilowog.

P.S.: Kid!AU is lyfe <3

 

 


End file.
